Where Did the Stargate Go? or Busting Ba'al
by ironyheartsap
Summary: When on a short visit to Earth, the Doctor has a nagging feeling that something is wrong. Once again the Doctor has to save the universe and SG1 gets promoted to helping out the Doctor save it. During Continuum. Ba'al gets busted for cheating time...
1. Something Amiss

**Where the Hell Did the Stargate Go? **

**_By Ironyheartsap; aka Amanda_**

_And before I begin, thanks to all of you who reviewed my first crossover/first Stargate SG-1/Doctor Who crossover "I Love Bananas" who helped convince me to write a sequel. So thanks for the support guys!_

* * *

**Okay, a quick summary and note before I get to the actual story. Some of you might be wondering why this is called "Where did the Stargate Go?" as the title on the display page and "Where the Hell Did the Stargate Go?" here (inside the story). The answer is simple: I didn't want to put the "Hell" in because I didn't want to stain the innocence of some child who accidentally came upon the Doctor Who/Stargate SG-1 page, ergo the poor child becomes emotionally scared for life and will need therapy for years to come. It's ever so nice of me to think of those poor children, isn't it? :D But back to the real note... It's sort of important, so I'd suggest you read it... especially since I'm not going to be giving you answers to the questions you ask and the answers are given here. So read it if you want to or skip it. It's your choice... (the sensei part of me is saying, "Choose wisely, young ones" :D).**

The Doctor is traveling with Martha and _Captain _Jack Harkness sometime after he removes Donna's memories and all that other stuff that happened in the end of Season Three (it was Season Three, right?). He has a nagging feeling that something is wrong and later discovers why. If you haven't guessed already, this takes place during Continuum. I thought it was a completely obvious idea for a fanfic (since the time-travel and alternate-timelines) , but since I haven't seen it I decided on writing it myself. I'm pretty much winging it... meaning I'm not sure if I'm going to stick with writing in third person or write some in first person and/or if I'll just stay with a general POV or switch between characters. Torchwood might play a role in this story; albeit a small one if any. And this is obviously NOT going to be a one-shot, but an actual story with multiple chapters (as for the amount... it just depends on how much detail I want to put; definitely more than five, though). And "Where the Hell Did the Stargate Go?" is not in anyway related to my first Doctor Who/Stargate SG-1 fanfic/oneshot, "I Love Bananas", meaning Sam and Daniel haven't met the Doctor, Martha, or Captain Jack Harkness before and vice versa. It's rated T for the following reasons: a) Captain Jack is in it (therefore there will be comments that may be inappropriate for small children :D), b) the whole destroying the Earth, the killing, and the blowing stuff up (basically all the action, aka the good stuff), but mostly 3) I'm paranoid (I'm taking a "better safe than sorry" attitude). Anyway, I think that about covers it. If there's something that I forgot to mention, just let me know and I'll try my best to answer you. So thank you for reading "The Stupid Quick Note For You People That Didn't Skip It Unlike Most People" and please enjoy your reading experience.

**Oh, one more thing to cover; the stupid and pretty pointless disclaimer. I don't own Doctor Who or Stargate SG-1 and probably won't for the remainder of the story, so this is your onetime disclaimer (unless I'm in the mood to put up the disclaimer again in some sarcastic way, of course :D) Now you are free to enjoy your reading experience.**

* * *

Chapter One: Something Amiss 

The Doctor hit a button on the console of his TARDIS. He, along with his current two companions, Martha Jones and _Captain_ Jack Harkness (the Doctor knew that Jack just liked the title, and he supposed it _did_ suite him, though he would not dare tell him that) were going back to early twenty-first century Earth. He looked at the screen on the TARDIS, and then shouted in aggravation, "No, no, no! That's not right!"

"What's wrong?" Martha asked, concerned. She really hoped that they weren't being chased through time and space (again), that the TARDIS had been seized by those Weeping Angels (again), flown all the way to the end of the universe (again, and that was not a place any of them wanted to ever go back to), or suddenly decide to take off and go to some planet (again, but there usually were good reasons that the TARDIS took control and went to some coordinates that the Doctor didn't enter).

"Nothing to worry about," the Doctor said, noticing the concern in Martha's voice.

"So what's all the hubbub about then?" asked Jack. The Doctor hit another button before answering. Although _hit _might not be the appropriate word. Slam maybe; but hit was too passive.

"The TARDIS is giving me some trouble," he said, and then added after seeing the expressions of his companions, "yes, again."

"Where's it trying to send us?" Jack asked, always ready for action. "Hopefully not that one planet where we-" Jack was cut off by the Doctor.

"No, nothing like that," the Doctor said, really not wanting to hear Jack recall that peculiar experience, especially at this moment. He knew that Jack and Martha would want more details and would ask for them, so he skipped that stage and went and told them the details. "We're still en route to Earth-"

"The right time period, right, Doc?" Jack asked, using his nickname for the Doctor. The Doctor took a moment from fiddling with buttons and other mechanisms on the TARDIS console to glare at Jack for cutting him off.

"Yes, the right time!" the Doctor said, much harsher than he intended. _What's wrong with me today?_ the Doctor thought. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something was off. And that something was really bothering him. Although the Doctor wasn't sure that it was what was off that was bothering him or the fact that he didn't know _what_ was off.

"Sorry," the Doctor apologized to his friend. Then he went on to explain what the TARDIS was currently doing. Not scientifically of course; the science to the TARDIS would be too difficult for the humans accompanying him to understand. The science of the Time Lords' were the most advanced and complex sciences in the universe.

"We're headed towards Earth in the right time period- well about the right time period," the Doctor admitted. It was difficult to be certain with the TARDIS. There had been countless times when the TARDIS had accidentally taken them to the wrong time (luckily it usually remained in the margin of twenty years or so). "We're just a bit off corse- she wants us to go to some stupid mountain in America instead of Cardiff."

"Martha, could you hit that thing right there twice?" the Doctor asked, pointing to some metal plate. "And Jack... just don't touch anything." Jack frowned; the Doctor obviously hadn't gotten over the last incident. He was about to protest, insisting that it was an accident, but the shaking of the TARDIS came first. Everyone quickly held on to something. The Doctor was now grinning.

"There!" he exclaimed. "That's more like it! Cardiff in sometime in 2008- well, at least I think so." Again, the Doctor could never be entirely certain about places and particularly times with his TARDIS. She did have a mind of her own after all.

"Already, then?" the Doctor said, still grinning. He grabbed his light brown trench coat and walked outside of the inconspicuous blue police box that his TARDIS had taken a liking to for some reason. He had tried dozens of times to coax the TARDIS to change disguises, but if she insisted on staying a stupid fat blue box, that was her problem. Just as long as they stayed unnoticed, the Doctor really didn't care which disguise his TARDIS took. And admittedly, the Doctor had grown used to the blue police box. It was his trademark or something. And it was definitely not as presumptuous as some exotic giant, or maybe not so giant, spaceship that was clearly alien. Besides, it was always funny to see the way people reacted to a space-timeship that was "bigger on the inside", as almost every human- and many nonhumans- had pointed out to him.

"Are you lot coming?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course! I would never pass up a stop to twenty-first century Earth. Now I know why you like this place so much... the food, the entertainment, and the men and woman..." Jack said while stepping out of the TARDIS and was checking out a couple walking past them, completely oblivious of their presence. Then his face lost a little bit of it's playful grin on it. "Plus I probably should check on my team," Jack said with a tone that made you unsure as whether or not he was looking forward to the visit. "I told you I'd show you _my_ Torchwood, right?" The Doctor's grimace at the name of Torchwood did not go unnoticed by Jack. "They're nice. You'll like 'em. Though I should go ahead first and let them know you're coming to visit. Hopefully I wasn't gone too long- last time they held a grudge for a pretty long time when I hitched a ride."

"Yes," Martha said, with a smile on her face. "I need to go and see my family and..."

"Your fiance?" the Doctor asked with a smile.

"Well, yeah," Martha admitted with a tiny blush.

"I'm expecting an invitation to the wedding, you know," the Doctor told Martha, and after seeing her reaction, he added, "I'll need to get a new suit. Whenever I wear that one something bad _always_ happens."

"Yeah, blame the suite," Jack said playfully. The Doctor was about to respond, but he once again got the feeling something was wrong. _But what?_ he asked himself.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Martha asked, concerned, when the Doctor just stopped in his tracks while walking.

"I don't know," he said carefully. Martha and Jack were perplexed. _Did Time Lords get sick?_ they both wondered. Then he looked Martha and Jack in the eye. "Don't you feel it?" the Doctor asked softly.

"Feel what?" Jack and Martha asked, confused.

"I don't know..." the Doctor said, letting his voice trail off. "Something's off, not right. I can't quite place my finger on it, though." The Doctor shook his head. "You two go along, meet me back at the TARDIS in a couple hours, 'kay?"

"You're not coming?" Jack asked, his eyes showing a hint of surprise. Twenty-first Century Earth was the Doctor's favorite time and place. Whatever it was that was "off" must really be bothering him.

"Sorry, Jack," the Doctor said with a sympathetic smile. "Raincheck, okay?" Jack reluctantly agreed. "And Martha, say hi to the family for me please." Martha also nodded. The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS and saw his friends watching him carefully with worry.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to check up on a few things. Have fun," he said, trying to ease their concern. Then the Doctor looked right at Jack and told him, "And be good." It was a precautionary measure. Jack had a habit of getting himself into trouble. Jack put on his innocent face that the Doctor was able to see completely through by now.

"Well, off you go," the Doctor said when he noticed that Martha and Jack were still there. They reluctantly nodded and started off in their way, but not before sharing a glance.

"Okay, Doc," Jack said, knowing that the Doctor needed time alone to settle whatever it was that was bothering him. "If you need anything, just ring." The playful smile was back on Jack's face. He didn't want his friend to see how worried he truly was.

"The same goes for me," Martha said, also clearly concerned for their friend. The Doctor gave a slight nod. Martha and Jack returned the nod and headed off their own ways to see their friends and family. The Doctor closed the door on the TARDIS. He sat down for a moment, thinking everything through. Yes, something was definitely wrong, but what? The Doctor got up, intent on finding the answer, especially since it involved his favorite planet.

Something was wrong, he was completely sure of it. As of what exactly was wrong, well he hadn't quite figured that part out yet. But he would. The Doctor was determined. And nobody can stop the Doctor once he has dedicated himself to something. Nobody in the entire universe, and nobody from _other_ universes too. He wasn't called the "Oncoming Storm" for nothing. Yes, the Doctor would discover what was wrong. And he would fix it. There was no doubt at all about that in his mind as he set off to find what was wrong. Because after all, you need to know what is wrong in order to fix it. Luckily the Doctor was an expert at both.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed your reading experience for Chapter One: Something Amiss in "Where the Hell Did the Stargate Go?". Not much happened in this chapter, I know, but I need a way to build up to the action. The next chapters will be more exciting (hopefully). And please do press that little review button. It lets me know that people are enjoying this story so I know that I should update this one instead of the other fanfics I'm working on. Thanks in advance and thanks for putting up with my sarcastic a** today. :P

* * *

**

**Random Quotes/ Smiles of the Day :D**

_**These are just quotes and other things I find funny that may or may not hold relevance to the chapter. I usually add them in the end of each chapter. They're always different, too, by the way. And if you have some funny quote, joke, or something like that tell me it in a review or PM me and I'll add it. Today's "Random Quotes/Smiles of the Day :D" are centered around sarcasm since I'm in a sarcastic mood... I think I've mellowed out though.**_

"I grew up in an environment of jokes and sarcasm and puns. I talk that way, so I write that way." _~Allan Sloan _

"Sarcasm: Intellect on the offensive" _~Anonymous_

"Sarcasm keeps you from telling people what you really think about them." _~Anonymous _**(Please be kind and do the same for me... :P)**


	2. The Doctor Being Daft

**Okay, sorry for the long wait and being a delinquent author. I have my reasons though... school's kept me busy, I've been on a hiatus of sorts, I was sick a couple of times, I've had to update some of my other stories (one I haven't updated since May), and I've had a major bout of writer's block as well as a bunch of other things. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but since I haven't updated in months I decided to upload what I had (and I'll probably never be completely satisfied with anything I write). This chapter is still part of the beginning so there isn't any action and none of the SG-1 characters are in this chapter. Actually, it's just the Doctor in this chapter. I hope you like it though. I'm not an expert on Doctor Who so there may be some mistakes. Oh, and**** this takes place after Season Four in the Doctor Who'niverse (thanks to KnitKnut for correcting me). Anyway,**** without further ado I give you chapter two and please do review! **Rhyme! And not only a rhyme, but a quadruple rhyme! *coughs awkwardly while looking around to see if anyone heard that** :D

* * *

Chapter Two: The Doctor Being Daft

The Doctor sat down in aggravation. He had tried absolutely _everything_ he could think of to find out what was wrong- and that was saying something since thoughts came in and out through the Doctor's head almost as fast as the speed of light. First the Doctor took a look at current rift activity. It was plausible that something from the rift was setting off all the alarms in the mind of the last Time Lord. But the Doctor found nothing of any real use. The rift was particularly active, but as far as he could tell with the instruments on his TARDIS there was nothing that would cause that feeling he still had. The Doctor knew something was wrong, but what?

Next the Doctor checked to make sure that there were no potentially dangerous spaceships out there that shouldn't be, besides his own of course. Nothing. Not a single spaceship in this solar system. The nearest spaceship was solar systems away. No, there was no way the bad feeling the Doctor had was caused by some spaceship that wasn't supposed to be near Earth.

The Doctor tried many, many different things before deciding to look for any signs of Daleks. Looking for any evidence of Dalek activity was much more difficult than all the other things he had done. The Dalek race had technology almost equivalent to his own. It took several hours to look through the data he had gathered to look for any sign, no matter how tiny, of Daleks. Finally the Doctor was satisfied that he had looked through everything that he he could find that could possibly indicate Dalek activity.

The Doctor hadn't found anything. _Nothing_. The Doctor could not find a _single thing_ out of place. Everything was exactly as it was supposed to be in this place and time, that is if his memories were correct (which the Doctor was sure they were). For once it seemed like this little third planet from its sun that tended to get itself into trouble all too often was quiet and peaceful. Or at least as quiet and peaceful as life could be on Earth.

The Doctor swore under his breath in some alien language. There wasn't any type of even _remotely slightly_ suspicious activity around Earth. There wasn't anything to explain that nagging feeling he had. What was wrong with him? Maybe it was just stress, the rational part of the Doctor's brain thought. After all, he had been through a lot lately...

Rose coming back just to return to Pete's universe with his part human clone. He'd never get to see Rose again. Yes, Rose would be safe and happy; but she'd be safe and happy with some other guy. Okay, that other guy _was_ him, or at least the him resulting in the Time Lord-Human metacrisis. The thought of the Time Lord-Human metacrisis made his hearts pang. Donna. She had saved the universe. No, Donna saved the whole of reality. And it cost her everything she was, or rather everything she became since traveling with him. The Doctor was still saddened by the fact that he had to remove all of Donna's memories. He would never be able to forget Donna begging him not to remove her memories. But he had no choice. It was either remove Donna's memories or watch her burn. Just like the rest of his people. Why was it that everyone he cared for, everyone he dared to love, ended up lost to him forever? The Doctor smiled wryly. No wonder why he was called "The Oncoming Storm". Wherever he went, trouble and death seemed to follow.

The Doctor felt the TARDIS try to comfort him. _It's not your fault_, she seemed to be telling him. _You had no choice_.

The Doctor was about to respond, but then decided not to. He knew that he could not start thinking about all the recent events of the year. If he started thinking of them he would never be able to stop thinking of them ever again. Just like the Time War. The Doctor stopped thinking about the war that destroyed his people before it would consume him.. It was too difficult, too painful to think about all the different things he'd been through, the people he watched die, all the suffering he had witnessed, always unable to do anything.

The Doctor suddenly snapped out of his dreary thoughts, an idea forming in his mind. Oh, he had been so _daft_! So... so... so... human-like! All along the Doctor had been looking for teeny tiny signs for something wrong, right down the smallest details possible. And the biggest sign of something wrong had been staring him in the face for whole entire time.

The Doctor recalled the problem he had had getting the TARDIS here. For some reason, the TARDIS wanted to bring the Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, and Martha to some mountain in Colorado. What mountain had been? The Doctor wasn't sure, but he _was _sure that was the root of his problems.

The Doctor dashed towards the TARDIS's console. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards the screen. Within seconds the Doctor had the coordinates that the TARDIS had started to take them. Cheyenne Mountain Complex. The Doctor immediately started thinking of everything he knew about Cheyenne Mountain, ticking off each one that had no relevance to his search. It didn't take long for the Doctor to realize that Cheyenne Mountain was the home of the Stargate Program: a top-secret military base with an alien piece of technology they called the "Stargate". The Doctor always loved the way how humans were so creative with names. "The Stargate" was much better than all the other names different races had chosen for the technology, even the inventors, the Alterans who are now known better as the Ancients. The Stargate really was a brilliant piece of technology for traveling to other worlds. It creates an artificial stable wormhole (a great achievement even for a race as advanced as the Alterans) so all the person traveling to the other planet would have to take just about a single step and they were there (relatively speaking). The Doctor didn't care for travel by Stargate; it made him queazy. Besides, he much preferred traveling in the TARDIS. The Doctor felt a touch from the TARDIS letting him know that she felt the same way.

Okay, now the Doctor knew that whatever feeling he had was almost certainly caused by those troublemaking human SG teams. He pointed his Sonic Screwdriver towards the screen once again, trying to pull up information about the Stargate. Huh; that was strange. Very strange. The Doctor wasn't picking up _anything_ that had to do with the Stargate. He switched his search to the Pentagon computers, trying to find any documents hinting at that the Stargate Program. The Doctor knew that a project as big and as costly as the Stargate would leave some sort of paper trail, or some sort of electronic-type-paper-trail. Once again, the Doctor found _nothing_ about the Stargate Program. It was like it didn't even exist!

To pacify that thought, The Doctor ran a series of tests that would search Cheyenne Mountain for the unique non-terrestrial metal-alloy, naqahdah, that the Stargate was made of. To his surprise, there was no sign of naquadah in Cheyenne Mountain.

"What?!" the Doctor exclaimed. There was no possible way that the TARDIS's scans would miss the naqahdah, even if it was hidden under some sort of energy field. The Doctor leaned back a moment and ran his fingers through his already messy hair in the same way that he always does when there's some sort of problem that he can't figure out. The Doctor ran through all the facts in his head, coming up with no real explanation.

The Doctor couldn't explain it. It was like the Stargate didn't exist! That was just what the Doctor had thought when he couldn't find a paper trail from the Stargate. OOh, that's an idea... maybe the Stargate _didn't_ exist. Perhaps something happened which caused the Stargate cease to exist. If that was the case, which was the only thing possible the Doctor could think of even if it was far-fetched, he was dealing with somebody had obviously manipulated the timeline. Questions began to whiz through the Doctor's mind.

It was next to impossible that whatever caused the Stargate to disappear was an accident; the creation of the Stargate was a fixed point in history as well as the formation of Stargate Command years later by the twenty-first century humans. Most likely somebody has interfered with the timeline. Well that was something; the Doctor was dealing with somebody who was capable of time travel. That didn't make any sense, though. Any species that was capable of time-travel would know the rules of time-travel issued in the Shadow Proclamation and would keep from breaking those rules so they would not face the wrath of the Shadow Architects. Unless whoever messed with the timeline discovered time-travel by accident and had no knowledge of the Shadow Proclamation...

The Doctor wondered if the interferer stopped the creation of all the Stargates or stopped the discovery of the Stargate on Earth. He then remembered that there was a second Stargate in Antarctica. The Doctor quickly changed the parameters of his search to look for any naquadah in Antarctica instead of Cheyenne Mountain. Just a few seconds later one of the instruments on the TARDIS beeped with results. There _was_ a Stargate in Antarctica. Although it probably hadn't been used since the Alterans since it was buried under the ice.

The Doctor thought about the possible motives his time-interfering friend had. He didn't stop the construction of the Stargate network built by the Ancients. No, it seemed he only wanted to stop the humans from using it. So whoever his time-interfering friend was wanted to stop the Stargate Command from being formed, the Doctor quickly theorized. The Doctor knew it was a jump, but he couldn't think of any other reason. A few minutes later the Doctor's idea didn't seem like such a jump when some El Kesh jumped out of hyperspace.

_Great_, the Doctor thought broodingly, _I just saved the whole of reality and now I have to save Earth. They're lucky I like their planet so much (well really the food... especially their bananas, much better than other planets for some reason) otherwise I would have left it to the stupid apes to save their planet themselves. _

The Doctor snapped out of his pessimistic mood. He would save Earth no matter what. It was his home now, or at least adopted home. And all his friends, who admittedly are more like family, lived here. The Doctor couldn't, and wouldn't, stand by while the Earth was destroyed or enslaved. And his gut was telling him that his time-interfering friend had something to do with the Gou'ald ships. The two were almost definitely related, so that would make his hunt a little easier. And honestly, the Doctor couldn't think of a better way to lighten up his mood that had been quite morose lately than catching the bad guy and saving his favorite little troublesome planet.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it. Like I said at the beginning only the Doctor was in it. In the next chapter or so the SG-1 characters will appear. Once again I'm sorry for the wait. I'd like to say that I'll update frequently on a regular basis but I have an absolutely crazy schedule so there's no telling when an update will pop up. If I do go a ridiculously long time without updating send me a review or PM telling me that I better update soon or else (okay really just for a reminder). Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!!!**

* * *

Random Quotes and Smiles of the Day :D

~"Don't sell your sell your soul for a cookie... there are better things to sell it for."

~"Of course I'm talking to myself. Who else can I trust?"

~"One way to figure it out... push all the buttons." (that actually seems to always work for me)


End file.
